Electrical connector assemblies are available for multi-conductor cables and which include an elongated housing having a cable terminating face. The housing has a plurality of contacts or terminals therein, the contacts having respective conductor receiving portions extending from the face, such as insulation displacement conductor terminating portions. The connector assembly also may include an elongated cable clamping cover assembly having latch means engaging complementary latch means on the housing to retain the cover assembly against the cable terminating face of the housing. The cover assembly has a through passage for receiving the conductors and aperture means which receive the conductor receiving portions of the contacts. Such connector assemblies are used, for example, in a communication system wherein it may be desirable to tap a peripheral device into the cable of an existing system. An example of such an electrical connector assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,039 to Marzili, dated May 26, 1987.
There are certain cable configurations in power and data transmission systems wherein a multi-conductor flat cable is rolled into a generally cylindrical configuration and surrounded by a generally tubular shielding foil running the length of the cable. The foil, in turn, is enclosed within an outer tubular covering or insulating cladding of the cable. While there are a variety of connector assemblies and cable clamping devices for multi-conductor flat cables in the prior art, as described above, such foil-shielded cables present problems where it is desirable to couple the shielding foil back to a ground conductor of the multi-conductor cable. This is particularly true in environments where emissions problems are prevalent. The cable is going to emit a certain amount of radiation. Consequently, if at all possible, it would be desirable to couple the shielding foil back to an earth ground to provide a much "cleaner" shield.
This invention is directed to providing an electrical connector assembly which includes a cable clamping cover assembly or device for facilitating enhanced grounding of a shielding foil.